PKES (Passive Keyless Entry System) refers to a communication between a vehicle and a smart key via the vehicle transmitting the low-frequency signals and the smart key returning the high-frequency signals after receiving the low frequency signals so as to achieve to open the door. However, PKES is easy to be relay attack.